narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:Countries Policy
Please remember that the below rules are ultimately guidelines which will change as the need arises so if you feel that thereis a rule that shouldn't be there then feel free to contact a bureacrat via their talk page and tell them why you feel it shouldn't be there but spare no detail! Overview Due to people's habits of making countries without thinking them through, this policy was created by User:Boredfan1 in order to combat getting overrun by ill thought out countries however, it also deals with Kage and the Damyio. To do so, the first and most important rule is that no member may make a new country without applying for it on a bureacrat's wall, even admins and bureacrats. While not quite as important, but still rather important, the second rule is that all applications must have the following; Where the country specifically located, how it become a country, it's landmarks, climate, culture, ruling system, military type such as samurai, shinobi, etc and probably most important, it's relationship with other countries. If it doesn't have all this, the application will be automatically thrown out. Rule three has to do with the Damyio, also known as the Fuedal Lord and that is only a bureacrat ranked user may create one unless it's for a fanon country they control or they get special permission from the bureacrats. Rule four is similar to it's predecessor, canon Kage can only be created and controlled by an admin or higher ranked user unless special permission is otherwise given by a bureacrat however, only the great nations may have a Kage so a fanon country must be awarded this status by the bureacrats before a Kage of that county can be created. Rule five hereby prohibits any and all members from asking to be given the priviledge of controlling a Damyio of a canon country, a Kage of a canon country or have a country the user owns and or controls be granted the status of one of the great countries. A country is one of the great nations because of it's size, military might and or influence and as such, two or three requirements must be met but creating a country off the back that fits these requirements will result in it being flagged, this comes from development over time through roleplaying. But to prevent abuse of this, all role plays are monitored by our staff and if a country's growth is too rapid, then an admin or bureacrat has the right to force upon the country a misfortune to reverse the development to a certain degree and make it more steady. Rule six, no country may have more than one hidden shinobi village without applying for it on a bureacrat's wall, any user who violates this rule will have their village immediately deleted, no exceptions. The final rule is that no one is grandfathered in, all countries are required to be applied as soon as possible, if found not having met the requirements, they will be tagged accordingly and given time to be fixed. During the period of being fixed, these countries cannot be used.